1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods, recording media, and programs. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, information processing method, a recording medium, and a program that can be suitably used for converting text data into speech data by speech synthesis so that corresponding speech will be output.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques of converting text data into speech data to reproduce and output speech, for example, software for synthesizing and outputting speech corresponding to text input to a personal computer via keys, have been known.
In these techniques, even if a plurality of voice types, such as man and woman, and different ages, is provided, speech synthesis is executed using speeches prepared in advance; thus, users have been inhibited from readily setting details of speech to be output.
Furthermore, even when speech is output using a plurality of speeches, speech synthesis is executed by simply using different tones, inhibiting the user from readily setting the speech individually. For example, when speech synthesis is executed using a voice A and a voice B, even though each of the voices A and B can be selected from a set of voices prepared in advance, it has not been allowed to set details of each of the voices A and B individually.
Thus, when the techniques are applied, for example, to browsing of Web pages, reading of electronic mails, or reading of text data specified by a user, entertaining factors for the user to enjoy speech output are lacking, thus lacking in attractiveness as a software product.